warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Solomus-BlackWing
Talk Text template Use Template:Talktext. Cheers [[User:Dog of War|''Dog of War ]][[User talk:Dog of War|'AKA the God of Raw']] 21:38, June 17, 2012 (UTC) you said that you wanted to help with the Guilliman Heresy right? Primarch11 20:26, June 18, 2012 (UTC) yeah u can do the Night Lords like you asked. Try to keep the history part in away that won't have konrad betray the Emperor. and Don't worry about a picture of a marine for them. I got that. Primarch11 20:36, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Thank you. Mind you, while I think that Montonius took the matter a little too seriously, I can understand what he was saying. having somebody take all of your work to another wiki would get anyone upset. 01:47, June 24, 2012 (UTC)I am your master! At your service. You should not feel bad over it. Monty had it coming to him, and if this message was never delivered he would not have stopped his personal reign of terror. --Lither My talk My wiki 01:53, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Not a problem. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 01:53, June 24, 2012 (UTC) ok thanks. Primarch11 02:13, June 24, 2012 (UTC) well if you like to do another legion that would be great. Also I would add the Night Lord's organization before and after the Codex and also recruitment too. beside that it looks great. Primarch11 23:59, June 25, 2012 (UTC) yeah that works now is there any other legion you like to do? Primarch11 00:43, June 26, 2012 (UTC) okay sure. let me know if you need help. Primarch11 20:39, June 26, 2012 (UTC) you don't mind if I add the Blood talons to my Fanfiction story do you? Primarch11 01:20, June 27, 2012 (UTC) well its basically the guilliman Heresy, except the traitors are loyalo and loyal are traitors. Also im using different campaigns from books and games except changing them with different space marine chapters. To learn more google wacko12 fanfiction. Once you do scroll down to find Altered Heresy. I think i added one of your chapters. If not let me know. Primarch11 00:10, June 29, 2012 (UTC) let me know when you find it and what ya think. Primarch11 01:11, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Im thinking about deleting the GH story so I can add a newer and better AT. if that's okay with you. also Im going to ask my other contributors too. Primarch11 15:29, July 8, 2012 (UTC) The changes are good, but there is still an issue. The pages still make mention of interactions with the Priamrchs and the Horus Heresy. By the time of the 3rd Founding there would not be any Marine outside of a Dreadnought that toook part in the Horus Heresy, and all of the Primarchs were either did or lost by this time. Thus any interaction between the Chapters and the Primarchs, and the fact that they were stated to have been founded just after the Horus Heresy makes them NCF. I am terribly sorry since I realize that this probably throws a monkey wrench in your fluff. I hate this part of being an Admin personally. I am your master! At your service. 00:03, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Ok. If you need any help don't hesitate to ask. I am your master! At your service. 00:10, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey Sol, are the Ghosts of Malice your own personal chapter? Hi Sol! Quick question about the 2nd Company for Operation Shrike. Whats the company like? Troop composition, favoured tactics, equipment, vehicles, the works. Will help flesh out the article. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 02:32, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I created a new article, just like your bolter design, without knowing that you had already made one, anf\d in the chat recently, ChaosLordRadec said we should join our pages, so i thought i might ask! (Insert random signature here) 12:01, October 9, 2012 (UTC) (P.S) the article is called Bullpup Bolter) I meant Lupis patter bolter sounds better than Bullpup bolter :P Iron within, iron without! (talk) 13:04, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Things Junius is No Longer Allowed To Do in the Inquisition - Must not yell "Nobody expects the Inquisition" while attempting to sneak around. That will be all.. Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer (talk) 02:54, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey Sol. About the Blood Talons, im back on Operation Shrike. But im trying to choose a chapter to withdraw from losses. Is that alright? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 04:33, December 5, 2012 (UTC) So Sol, as to my previous inquiry. Thought of anything? Remember i just want to see what you think. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 05:34, December 25, 2012 (UTC) ---- Hello- I saw your notice, and fully understand your point. I will happily refrain from doing so in the future. While I am quite comfortably aware it is not sufficient for exception from the rule, I would like to explain that in doing so I also removed another outsider's edit that was directly accusatory and insulting of the user in question. Respectfully, 21:31, March 18, 2013 (UTC)Seukonnen ---- ---- Hello- Yes, that link was indeed me. In the initial of shock and outrage on reading that journal post, I was moved to comisserate the same way many folks are when a friend is angered- by expressing anger in the general direction of the seeming offender. It is easy to do so in the heat of the moment. It is harder to realize that you were wrong to do so, but I did, not too soon after posting. After making sure I calmed down and applied more thought to the matter, I realized that this was not going to be a constructive way to proceed on my friend's behalf, and that my anger as expressed was effectively baseless and certainly inaccurate. To be honest, this wiki really does not have the best reputation amongst the wider online 40k community, but especially considering I'd never spent any significant time here myself prior to these events, it still wasn't even remotely fair of me to come off so caustically. Unfortunately Deviantart doesn't have the ability to retroactively edit or delete comments, like this Wiki does. However I pride myself on making the effort to acknowledge and overcome my mistakes, and on making the effort to be calm and reasonable where possible. With that in mind, hopefully my initial reaction's indiscretion won't get in the way of my real goal, which is simply to help out a friend and resolve a conflict of interests/misunderstanding. Yours respectfully, 21:49, March 18, 2013 (UTC)Seukonnen P.S.: I am a little confused why you brought up racism. I was certainly speaking out of ignorance and thoughless anger in that post, which is reproachable, but racism is an entirely different kettle of fish, and something I neither welcome nor take lightly. If the point was to convey that acting reprehensibly weakens one's argument, while quoting such from the closest-possible site rule, then I understand and I take your point though. That's why you will note the very different tone between my Deviantart comment and my efforts here. ---- Thanks for the info. :P Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 16:16, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Reply to response on Primarch articles comcept "if we made it so that people could make primarchs, then everyone would want to make their own, overpowered, son of the emperor..." it did state in the proposed rules that they aren't allowed to be an overpowered Mary Sue. "I'm sure you'd love to make a Primarch article" I never stated that I wanted to, mainly because I don't at the moment; I was just proposing a concept to Supah, the only admin I currently accept the authority of since he pointed out the NCF-ness of my first article, allowing me to make some major edits before the poor old Keepers of the Flame got deleted. *PS what was the facepalm about? Frankly it's never made sense to me that the Sisters should be the Militant arm of both the Ecclesiarchy AND the Ordo Hereticus. Maybe the latter wanted somebody without divided loyalties? Actually the explanation is simply that the Watch predates the Sisters by quite a bit.These days they often work closely with the Sisterhoods. My apologies - I keep forgetting to sign!20:27, May 7, 2013 (UTC)Kadjah Thoris (talk) Hey Sol. Saw the Brazen Gauntlets an they're look good. However if i can point out a few things. I dont know if its safe to say they fought on Moirae itself, nothing to oppose it but still. Also is the Secutor lighter or heavier than normal? It contrdicts itself. BTW aint their armor looking a little too...orange to be bronze? xP Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 00:36, May 9, 2013 (UTC) How the heck do you insert a photo in an infobox??? Kadjah Thoris (talk) 16:00, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey Sol. I had a campaign idea for the Star Wolves. But this is pre-heresy, when they're still proud and loyal. On some world they are attacked viciously by the Eldar. Unknown why however they have foreseen the Wolve's fall to Chaos and try to end them before that happens. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 23:04, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey, this is Valarian of Naples. I would like you to check on some upddates on the Belligerent Templars. Thanks! [[User:Valarian of Naples| (talk)]] (talk) 00:16, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Thank you. As you can see I (finally) figured it out.Kadjah Thoris (talk) 15:59, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Solo, Total has banned me from chat for saying I rustled his jimmies, can you unban me? Imposter101 (talk) 23:10, June 16, 2013 (UTC)